The One With All The Candy
"The One With All The Candy" is the ninth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on December 7, 2000 Plot Monica makes candy for their neighbors even though they don't know them. Rachel and Tag try to hide their relationship at work but when Rachel writes a revealing evaluation as a joke and Tag sends it on to human resources without reading it, they have a problem. Ross finds out that Phoebe never owned a bike so he buys her the prettiest pink bike there is and teaches Phoebe how to ride. Tag and Rachel almost get fired but manage to solve the problem. Tons of people hang around the apartment waiting for more of Monica's candy so Chandler stands up for Monica and tells everyone to go away and leave her alone. Ross buys Phoebe training wheels. Cast & Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Eddie Cahill - Tag Jones Amy Hill - The Woman Steve Ireland- Mr. Zelner Jonathan T. Floyd - Gary Ashley Clark - The Man (as Ashley L. Clark) Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Wil Calhoun Trivia Continuity/Goofs * When Ross is trying to teach Phoebe how to ride a bike and she is sitting on the swings, her scarf goes from part of it hanging over her left shoulder in the close up, to hanging over her right shoulder in the long shot and then switches back again. * When Ross is telling Ben that he has "One daddy and two Mommies," you can see Ben mouthing Ross's lines. * Chandler should now owe Phoebe $7,000, as she gave him this amount on the condition that he never smoked again. ** He should actually owe that since much earlier: he (re)started smoking after the first Rachel-Ross break up in The One Without The Ski Trip (season 3). * When Phoebe says that Chandler is about to cry, Ross turns to him and Chandler's hands are in his pockets. In the next shot, his hands are visible. * In the scene outside Central Perk, where the friends ask Phoebe if she can ride a bike, there is a bike stand which is not there in previous or later episodes. It's roughly where the fire hydrant is in other episodes. * The sound of Phoebe hitting the ground occurs after she's already fallen. * When Rachel says "I don't sleep with guys on the first date", Monica gives a list of names Rachel has slept with on the first date. In the blooper for this scene, Courteney Cox lists the names as David Crane, Kevin Bright and Marta Kauffman, the show's executive producers. The audio of her saying "Okay" can be heard in the finished episode. * When Tag bends over, Rachel says "there it is". She said the same thing when watching Joshua walk away. * Despite the warning from Mr. Zelner that their jobs could be in jeopardy if they do so, Rachel and Tag continue to date and sleep together. After they break up, Tag is either fired or quits. * Lisa Kudrow can be seen cracking up just before crashing the bike outside Central Perk. * In the final scene outside Monica's apartment, Joey knocks someone over in his eagerness to get more candy. External links * The One with All the Candy at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 7 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes